Weekend
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: In which Seiichi is a new form of death. Touru was his mission.


**Weekend**

It was a friday evening when Seiichi forgot to materialize his feet again. Touru noted how when he has more than three jobs in his mind, he started to lose a few details of himself. Like his manner of speech became robotic, his hair color missed by a few shades or even in worse cases like this one, he was floating without a feet.

"We can postpone the School Arts Festival proposal till next week. You know that Seiichi." Touru attempted to make a conversation with the vice president. He seems to be busy finding previous example proposals in the archives.

Touru noted how Seiichi stopped, turned to him and nodded. "Yes. However, it would be efficient to find needed data before the meeting. Human errors are an aspect I cannot control of, but we can minimise said effort by providing examples backed up with proof." Seiichi pulled out the papers to show the president.

"I still argue that sorting the archives alphabetically and by year will increase efficiency by forty five percent than being sorted by the frequency of events."

Touru saw it again. Seiichi's hair turned paler than his usual dark suede. He seemed not to notice the fact that he still does not have a feet.

"Seiichi, your feet is missing."

"Oh." Seiichi looked under and quickly materialized his feet back into place. He also took the time to scan his entire body for any misalignment. Hair was fixed.

Touru took the paperwork and scanned it while Seiichi waited for the reply. "Seiichi, you seemed to be glitching when you are handling more than three jobs in one setting."

Seiichi always had the same expression, but Touru knew better that slowly he was eaten by exhaustion. Seiichi nodded in approval.

"Forgive me. As I explained to you the day we met, I am merely a prototype. My settings and programmings are limited. You are my trial. Whether I passed the test and become a qualified death god or not depended on my behavior revolving the extraction of your soul."

A year ago he met Seiichi, he would not believe death gods are real. The possibility of aliens' existence was more probable than some said deity that rules over death. Moreover, someone-or something- that was similar to a robot… as a death god?

"I can't believe death gods created a soul extraction robot…"he muttered.

"Negative. I am not a robot."

"You called _your_ robot a friend."

"I am not allowed to form an affectionate bond with my trial subject." Seiichi replied curtly. "Which means, I am in no position to call you a friend."

Touru sighed. It was pointless to argue with Seiichi in this matter.

"I thank you for your concern. I will be careful next time."

With that, they continued their paperwork.

* * *

Saturday was fencing competition day for Touru. He practiced his skills all for this day. He won the medal, received flowers from both friends and family, even the café girl. Seiichi watched him from afar. He never liked the crowd.

There was another reason why he had to follow him today. No, it was not yet his time. But as his… aquaintance, he had to.

He was invited to the celebratory dinner. He blends in with the background until his friends went home. "The celebration was successful." Seiichi concluded.

Touru nodded.

Seiichi held him when he fell. His parents called the ambulance.

Seiichi thought that he should finish the school festival proposal sooner.

* * *

Touru wakes up a few hours before the sun was down. He saw Seiichi sitting beside him. White walls and an IV to his wrist.

Touru had many questions but Seiichi was the first one to talk. "I have the proposal ready. I just needed your approval and signature."

Touru sighed. He made sure to tell him last friday that they could always to the paperwork next week-

-suddenly it all makes sense.

"H-how long do I have to live ?"

Seiichi shuddered. Almost as if he gets a small jolt from the back of his head. "I am not obliged to tell."

"Seiichi."

"Yes."

"Answer me."

"No."

Seiichi shuffled his bag to find his pen. He put it on Touru's hand. "Paperwork must be read, signed and completed before next week."

"Seiichi. Is this what has been taking the toll on you ? My upcoming death ?!"

Seiichi closed his eyes. He imagines himself dematerializing. That way, he did not have to face Touru nor answer him. But in truth, he was unable to. He opened his eyes to see Touru demanding his answer.

"Tonight" he said.

* * *

Touru waited till midnight. For the sight of the death god that was once his partner and friend. His vice president.

He heard a shuffle. He was anticipating his arrival. Maybe in form of a dark-cloaked skeleton with a great scythe. Maybe in a physical form of men, a friend of him uniform.

The shadow came, Touru was unable to see his face. But it has his voice. Seiichis voice.

"I brought you flowers."

There was no mistake, it was Seiichi's voice.

Touru told him it was fine. It was part of life. Almost like a graduation ceremony. Everything was meant and made in order. That Seiichi need not to worry nor feel guilty for taking a friend's life.

Here Touru fell asleep.

Here Seiichi bought flowers to a dear friend.

* * *

 _Epilogue (with bonus appearance of Li)_

It was Monday.

Gosh how Touru hated mondays. There are paperworks to be done. The proposal for the school arts festival was due this week. Ah-

Was'nt the proposal already has been made ?

Seiichi!

Where was Seiichi?

Touru went to the student council office to find nobody was around. The archive was still arranged by popularity instead if alphabetized by year.

"Kaichou I bought you the ammended proposal for the arts festival."

Touru turned around but it was not Seiichi. A second grader, similar in manner and speech with Seiichi but it was not him.

"Thank you." Touru forgot his name.

"You're most welcome, Touru-sama" with that, the second grader left the office.

" _Did you managed to tell him I wanted an audience with him ?"_

" _I-It w-was qu-quite a f-feat to do S-seiichi-s-sama. Y-you k-know how much I a-adore T-Touru-s-sama…"_

" _Understood. I will talk to him myself."_

" _Thank you S-Seichii-sama."_

Touru turned towards the door. There they were. Seiichi and the second grader.

"Seiichi…"

Seiichi nodded. "Greetings Touru-san."

"Last week I was-"

"I failed the test, Touru-san. Therefore, I have to repeat my studies under the Academy." he replied quickly.


End file.
